Sectumsempra, mon amour ?
by Didi Gemini
Summary: OS "Bonjour, je m'appelle Drake Bonnefoy, j'ai dix-neuf ans, et je déteste ma vie."


**Disclaimer:** Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si!

**Couple:** Harry / Draco.

**Evaluation:** K+.

Salut les jeunes ! Et oui je suis vivante, en relative bonne santé, et tout et tout...

**Lys :** Voici un petit OS écrit il y a looooongtemps pour un concours d'Event Yaoi, qui organise des conventions yaoi en automne à Lyon ! La prochaine aura lieu les 27 et 28 octobre prochain !

Et notre fanzine sera également présent :D N'hésitez pas à passer nous voir si vous êtes dans le coin ;)

**Lys :** Bon, parlons de cet OS... L'auteur a réessayer de se réconcilier avec l'humour et a pondu cette chose en quelques heures, bref, elle a bu trop de thé, mangé trop de yaourts, et que sais-je...

... Je précise juste que le thème du concours avait un rapport avec Halloween ou la première convention x)

Lys : Petite dédicace à Moji qui a donné à Didi un surnom des plus gracieux depuis cet OS et Hiro, notre grande asperge 3

... Sans commentaires...

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Sectumsempra, mon amour ?**

Une petite équipe de SMA sera présente à la convention de Lyon les 28 et 29 octobre prochain, avec tout plein de surprises :D

N'hésitez pas à passer nous voir 3

* * *

Sectumsempra, mon amour ?

Bonjour, je m'appelle Drake Bonnefoy, j'ai dix-neuf ans, et je déteste ma vie.

Belle entrée en matière, n'est-ce pas ? Ca fait presque cliché. Non, _**c'est**_ cliché, et en plus c'est con. Mais c'est surtout la plus pure et stricte vérité. Les gens ont beau dire que je suis chanceux, qu'ils aimeraient être à ma place, que j'ai pas le droit de me plaindre vu ma situation, désolé, mais je continue de penser que je _**déteste**_ ma vie.

Jeune étudiant en seconde année à Sciences Po', j'ai lutté bec et ongles pendant des années dans des écoles de merde, entouré de racailles et voyous en tout genre, qui sont devenus en passant mes meilleurs potes, afin de parvenir à mon objectif : faire de hautes études dans un truc qui me plait. Et je peux vous dire que j'en ai bavé, entre mon père, petit employé de banque et sec comme un coup de trique, et ma mère qui passe son temps à se vernir les ongles à son bureau de secrétaire. Bref, j'en ai chié pour en arriver là où j'en suis. Quand on n'a rien dans la vie, mis à part sa petite personne, on fait ce qu'on peut, hein…

Oh si, c'est vrai, je suis un beau gosse. Mais croyez-moi, c'est pas un sourire charmeur et des cheveux impeccablement coiffés qui vous mènent au sommet, loin de là, sauf si on a le fric pour se payer des fringues de luxe pour aller avec. Mais quand on a du fric, on galère pas comme moi, et beau ou pas beau, ça change rien… Enfin, n'empêche que je suis blond, avec des yeux bleus, un visage plutôt bien dessiné et je suis pas trop mal foutu. Non, je ne suis vantard : j'ai rien, mis à part ma tête, donc je peux bien me la péter un peu ! C'est pas pour rien que j'ai été recruté dans un superbe magasin de fringues qui coutent la peau des fesses ! C'était pas pour mon CV merdique…

Bref : j'ai un travail relativement correct, j'étudie ma deuxième année à Sciences Po', je suis plutôt joli à regarder… et j'ai un petit ami. Génial. Nan, sérieux, il est génial, mon copain. C'est sans doute à cause de lui que je déteste autant ma vie à cet instant présent.

Je vous le présente : Harry Lepotier, dix-huit ans. Il vient d'avoir son bac, enfin il l'a eu grâce à moi, cet idiot. Un littéraire qui manque d'avoir son bac, on aura tout vu, je vous jure… Et là il va commencer sa première année en histoire de l'art. Mais à _**quoi**_ ça sert d'étudier l'histoire de l'art, sérieusement ? Qu'est-ce que ça va lui apporter dans sa vie ? J'ai beau avoir sorti une loupe pour lui montrer les petits caractères en bas du contrat, qui mentionnaient des débouchés merdiques, cet idiot n'a pas lâché l'affaire, me disant que je ne comprenais rien. Et, en effet, je ne comprends rien…

Je l'ai rencontré à l'anniversaire de mon meilleur ami Blaise, un grand Noir avec lequel j'ai fait les quatre cent coups. Cela faisait un mois qu'il sortait avec une petite blondinette habillée comme une hippie et il avait invité quelques-uns de ses amis, dont Harry. Autant dire que j'ai eu le coup de foudre : cheveux noirs décoiffés comme s'il sortait d'une partie de jambes en l'air, yeux verts et lunettes rectangulaires, joli visage, un tantinet androgyne… Ouais, vraiment mignon à croquer. J'ai mis deux mois à le conquérir et deux autres à le convaincre qu'il n'y avait pas que le gel qui pouvait donner à ses cheveux un aspect aussi désordonné.

Nan, franchement, je l'adore mon Harry. Il est chiant, il est riche, il a des parents adorables, il a déjà son permis et une bagnole, mais je l'adore quand même. Parce qu'il est trop mignon quand il me prend le chou, avec ses cheveux qui s'hérissent dans tous les sens, parce que j'adore quand il me paye le resto' le soir alors que j'ai mangé qu'un plat de pâtes le midi, parce que j'adore quand sa mère fait mon dessert préféré quand je passe l'après-midi chez lui… Parce que j'adore quand il se gare non loin de mon lieu de travail ou de ma fac et qu'il me ramène chez moi, ou chez lui, qu'il fait tout pour me faire oublier que j'ai pas une vie super joyeuse.

En fait, pour être honnête, j'en suis raide dingue, de mon Harry. Et je sais que c'est réciproque. Mes parents peuvent pas le voir en peinture, mais les siens m'adorent. J'ai de la chance de l'avoir.

Maiiiiis parfois ce crétin me rappelle à quel point il peut être con et insupportable. Okay, j'ai pas beaucoup d'argent, mes parents me gonflent et j'aime pas ma vie, mais est-ce une raison pour me la pourrir encore plus ? Sérieusement ? D'accord, à une époque, j'assumais pas mon homosexualité, il a fallu que je connaisse Harry pour comprendre que ce n'était pas une honte et que je n'avais pas à m'en cacher. Mais, merde, on pouvait _**pas**_ me laisser tranquille au lieu de me prendre le chou avec des conneries pareilles ?!

Harry aime le yaoi. En soit, même si j'ai jamais adhéré à cette… « littérature » comme il l'appelle si bien, je peux concevoir qu'on apprécie. Enfin, j'ai pas eu le choix non plus : quand j'ai vu la collection de scans qu'il avait sur son ordinateur et les artbooks qu'il cachait dans sa commode, sous ses bouquins de cours… Ayano Yamane, Youka Nitta, tout y passait… Mais je m'y suis fait. Parce que ce gars ensoleille ma vie, donc je m'y suis fait. Mais j'ai jamais lu le moindre de ses bouquins, faut pas pousser le bouchon trop loin non plus, hein… _Le jeu du chat et de la souris_, très peu pour moi…

Jusqu'à ce jour maudit. Ce jour maudit où il apprit qu'il y avait une convention Yaoi en France. Et qu'elle était à Lyon, ville où son satané parrain vit depuis trois ans. Parrain qui m'apprécie beaucoup et qui serait enchanté de nous accueillir pour le week-end.

Je n'ai jamais maudit son parrain autant que le jour où il proposa à Harry de nous loger chez lui. Pendant quelques instants, j'ai pensé à trahir son secret en parlant de sa passion à ses parents, mais jamais Harry ne m'aurait pardonné. Il avait beau adorer le yaoi, il ne leur en avait jamais parlé. Même si je reste persuadé que sa mère est au courant… C'est bien elle qui m'a demandé si on avait des problèmes dans notre vie sexuelle, vu qu'elle avait retrouvé des magazines porno sous le lit de Harry…

Non mais vous imaginez le tableau ? Ou plutôt, vous imaginez ce que je suis actuellement en train de vivre, là, dans la file d'attente, à quelques mètres de l'entrée ?

Un local rempli de stands et de nanas bourrées d'hormones qui s'extasient sur des garçons plus ou moins vêtus et qui couchent ensemble… Déjà que j'aime pas les mangas en général, mais alors ça… J'ai l'impression de me sentir à poil… D'autant plus que les hommes, pour des raisons que nous comprenons tous, sont en minorité dans cette convention, donc on va nous suivre des yeux toute la journée. On n'est même pas entré que les nanas nous dévisagent déjà. D'autant plus que, avec Harry, on est plutôt tactiles. Donc, on se tient la main, on se tient la taille, voire on se fait des bisous en public. D'ailleurs, je lui ai interdit de m'embrasser dans cet endroit, ma survie en dépend… La sienne aussi, accessoirement, mais chacun sa merde, hein, c'est lui qui m'a traîné ici…

Mais et encore… à la limite : aller dans une convention yaoi, entouré de nanas pleines de fantasmes, tous les deux, en couple… A la limite, ça passe. Mais ce qui ne passe PAS, et je dis bien PAS, c'est le fait que Harry soit brun aux yeux verts et que je sois blond aux yeux bleus. Comme mon cher et tendre me l'a fait remarquer, on fait très couple Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy.

Cette remarque m'a anéanti. J'appris par la même occasion que ce crétin lisait des fanfics yaoi et des fanfics portant sur ce couple. J'en suis venu à me demander s'il ne m'avait pas choisi pour mon nom, notez la ressemblance de nos deux patronymes, et pour mon physique. Harry a réagi assez violemment quand je lui ai dit le fond de ma pensée, il s'est même mis à pleurer en me disant qu'il n'était pas assez superficiel pour s'attacher à des détails aussi insignifiants. Boooon, j'avoue, c'est ce jour-là qu'on s'est avoué nos sentiments respectifs. Mais il n'empêche que depuis, j'ai compris pourquoi nos proches se moquent un peu de nous : on fait très couple Harrypotterien.

Et c'est l'horreur. Car j'ai compris par la même occasion pourquoi des nanas bizarres nous regardaient de façon appuyée dans le métro et pourquoi on nous disait qu'on formait un trop beau couple, ou alors un couple cliché. Ou pourquoi on me demandait si j'avais lu Harry Potter… Mais moi, je me suis _**jamais**_ identifié à ce petit blond péteux riche comme Crésus et qui se la pète avec ses robes taillées sur mesure ! Okay, je m'appelle Drake Bonnefoy, on s'est toujours foutu de mon nom, mais on ne m'a jamais comparé à Draco Malfoy, ou peut-être une ou deux fois quand j'étais môme, mais ça m'a pas traumatisé pour autant ! Et physiquement, nan sérieux, je ressemble vraiment à Tom Felton ? Harry me dit que je suis plus beau que lui… Bon, en soit, c'est flatteur, mais ça m'arrange PAS vu que toutes ces nénettes me regardent encore plus ! Un beau blond qui tient la main d'un p'tit brun à lunettes, que demander de plus…

Je veux mourir. Ca fait quinze minutes qu'on fait la queue et je veux mourir. Je veux tuer son parrain, je veux tuer mon copain… Pendant deux mois il m'a cassé les couilles, pendant deux mois il m'a harcelé quasiment tous les jours pour que je l'accompagne, parce qu'il ne peut pas concevoir un pareil voyage sans moi. Aucun de ses amis ne peut l'accompagner et, de toute façon, c'est avec moi qu'il veut y aller. J'ai tenu deux mois. Et puis… J'ai cédé. Et vous savez pourquoi ? Parce que ce crétin est né fin juillet et parce qu'il m'a dit, avec ses yeux de cockers, que le seul cadeau qu'il voulait pour ses dix-huit ans, c'était que je l'emmène là-bas. Oui, vous avez bien lu, c'est MOI qui ai payé les billets ! Pour ses dix-huit ans. Bon, d'accord, je lui ai aussi offert un pendentif en forme d'éclair sur lequel il avait lorgné pendant une de nos balades. Mais tout de même !

Et me voilà donc devant cette fichue porte, avec Harry tout frétillant à côté de moi, tenant nos billets. Je le déteste. Je le déteste lui, mes cheveux blonds, mon nom à la con et les sentiments que j'éprouve pour lui. Je déteste ma vie. Blaise me dit toujours que j'exagère, que je ne suis pas si malheureux que ça : « Okay, t'as vécu pas mal d'échecs sentimentaux et un de tes copains t'a arnaqué, mais tout va mieux avec Harry maintenant ! ». Ouais. Tout va mieux. Jusqu'au moment où il a appris qu'il y avait cette convention… Pourquoi diable suis-je tombé sur un mec qui aime lire des mangas porno ? Bon Dieu, il me tuerait s'il entendait mes pensées…

On entre, ça y est. La fosse aux lions… Harry me choppe le bras et me tire derrière lui. Il a l'air dans son élément. Remarque, il va quasiment à toutes les conventions mangas parisiennes, et jamais il n'est parvenu à m'y emmené… Enfin, dans un sens, si c'est pour l'entendre parler manga, que je ne lis pas, et de supporter tous ces gens qui le prendront en photo parce que son cosplay est trop bien fait… Non, désolé, ça m'intéresse pas. Surtout s'il faut qu'on nous comparer à ce maudit couple… Car cet idiot s'est déjà déguisé en Harry Potter et il a passé son temps à poser avec des gens… Franchement, faut quand même avoir une araignée au plafond pour faire un truc pareil, c'est moi qui vous l'dis !

Tout le monde n'est pas cosplayé autour de nous mais il y a quand même un sacré paquet de filles au look plus ou moins… esthétique, disons. Forcément, j'ai droit à la panoplie des nanas habillées en lolita, un style que je trouve particulièrement laid. Que voulez-vous, j'ai grandi dans une cité, et là-bas, y'a pas de filles qui ont les moyens de se payer des robes aussi chères… Et de toute façon, elles auraient eu trop honte pour sortir avec ça sur le dos. Tant qu'à faire, je préfère la petite Alice qui se balade avec son chapelier et son lapin que… non, j'ai rien dit. Rien ne peut être PIRE que ce type, ou cette fille, déguisé en Pokémon… Mon Dieu, mais où suis-je ?

Et c'est parti, on nous demande une photo. Mais pourquoi j'ai écouté Harry quand il m'a demandé de porter les vêtements qu'il avait choisis ? Ah, parce qu'il m'a dit qu'il ferait tout ce que je voulais quand on rentrerait à Paris… La chair est faible, que voulez-vous ? Donc, oui, j'ai accepté d'enfiler une chemise blanche et un pantalon noir qui moule mes jambes. Et comme il fait un froid de chien, j'ai mis une écharpe. Verte et grise. Etrange, non ? Et la sienne est rouge et jaune.

Je le hais.

Parfois, je me demande si je ne devrais pas devenir président de la république : je renverserai la mode et forcerait les hommes à avoir des sacs à main et je mettrai en place une loi contre le harcèlement, notamment sexuel, qui a pour but d'emmener une tierce personne dans une convention yaoi, où elle n'a visiblement pas envie de mettre les pieds. Nan mais sans blague ! Si on avait des sacs à mains, on aurait pu cacher ces maudites écharpes, qui tiennent chaud au passage et que la mère de Harry a tricotées elle-même, et j'aurais pas eu à lutter pendant des semaines contre mon petit ami. Et à mon humble avis, j'aurais des sympathisants, quand je vois tous les pauvres mecs qui accompagnent leur copine et qui n'osent pas regarder les bouquins, posters et autres bêtises vendues par les stands…

Une heure. Une heure que je me balade avec cette écharpe autour du coup, la main de Harry dans la mienne et ces nanas qui nous dévisagent sans arrêt. J'en ai MARRE. J'en ai ma claque, sérieusement. On nous a encore pris en photo, j'ai fini par dire non, donc forcément, les nanas l'ont fait quand on s'en allait… Mais quel manque de respect ! Harry me dit que j'exagère, que je suis trop beau, et bla bla bla, le discours cliché quoi. Il me gonfle, j'ai faim, j'ai soif, je veux _**partir**_.

On se pose donc dans un coin pour manger. Par terre. Le grand Draco Malfoy pose son royal fessier par terre et _**mange**_. C'est Harry qui a payé le repas, il a pris tout ce que j'aime, soit… trois boites de sushis. Et une pomme. Hors de prix. M'en fous, c'est pas moi qui paye, ça compense cette journée de merde. J'ai bien le droit à un prix de consolation, non ? Je dévore mon repas sans en laisser une miette, ce qui le fait rigoler.

A une époque, je mangeais quasiment rien : mes parents me réclamaient une pension alimentaire, j'avais mes frais de scolarité à payer et mes fournitures, qui étaient plus ou moins amortis par ma bourse, et j'avais perdu mon travail. J'ai connu Harry à ce moment-là, sans rien dans les poches. Ca lui est resté dans le crâne, ces plats de pâtes que j'ingurgitais pour tenir la journée et ces sorties du resto' trop rares parce que j'avais pas les moyens de payer l'addition. J'ai retrouvé un taff, mais Harry n'a pas oublié, et il continue à me payer à manger quasiment à chaque fois qu'il en a la possibilité. Il en a du fric, mon Harry, mais ses parents l'ont bien élevé. Sa voiture, c'est une occas', et ses fringues, c'est pas de la grande marque. Il ne m'a jamais regardé de haut, et les seules fois où il sort sa carte bleue, c'est pour nos repas. Il sait pas ce que c'est que d'avoir faim, mais il l'a vu…

Après notre déjeuner, on continue notre balade, ou plutôt, nous l'approfondissons. Comme si on n'en avait pas déjà assez vu… Il a acheté des mangas, que je porte au passage, il a acheté des artbooks, que je porte aussi, et des DVDs, mais ça, c'est lui qui le porte, non mais… P**** mais j'en ai MARRE de ces lolitas qui nous pourchassent ! Qu'est-ce qui m'empêche de lâcher la main de Harry et de marcher devant ou après lui ? Je sais, il va me faire ses yeux de chien battu, baisser tristement la tête et avancer devant moi, l'air morose. Je _**sais**_ qu'il a besoin de me tenir la main, c'est quasiment vital, son ex refusait de s'afficher avec lui. J'en peux plus, j'en peux plus…

« Kyaaaaaah ! Harry et Draco ! »

Oh non. Oh non, je vous en supplie, pas ça, par pitié, j'ai assez subi aujourd'hui, j'en ai assez bouffé, je veux qu'on me laisse tranquille… Je m'appelle Drake, je suis pauvre et je porte des fringues de merde…

A ma droite, enfin surtout à celle de Harry, il y a un stand de fanzine yaoi, avec trois nénettes assises, enfin plutôt qui l'étaient, derrière la table. Je regarde leur pancarte : _Sectumsempra, mon amour ?_. A pondre.

Heu…

Je rêve, où leur logo représente…

Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy qui se regardent méchamment.

Je veux mourir.

« Roooh mais vous leur ressemblez trop !

- C'est trop mignon !

- Photo ! Photo ! »

Une sorte de grande asperge aux cheveux courts et châtain saute sur le côté et nous regarde avec des étoiles dans les yeux, un peu comme si elle n'avait jamais vu un aussi beau cosplay de sa vie, tandis qu'une brune s'agite sur sa chaise, nous demandant sans arrêt une photo, ce que Harry accepta avec une plaisir, et sur le côté, une blonde avec une coupe de Playmobil prend un appareil pour nous photographier.

Je veux mourir. Tout de suite, si possible…

« On peut faire une photo avec vous ?

- Marie…

- Allez, s'il vous plait !

- Go', tu vas pas t'y mettre ?! »

Mais Harry, tout content, accepte à nouveau. Je lui jette le regard le plus noir possible mais il se contente de me sourire et de m'embrasser. Non, je ne fonds pas. Je deviens cramoisi, mais je ne fonds pas. Je crois que je le maudis encore plus, alors que ça piaille encore plus autour de nous. Bon, okay, j'exagère, ces nanas ne font pas tant de bruit que ça… Elles nous forcent plutôt à nous tourner pour poser avec nous, une fille d'un autre stand tenant l'appareil photo. L'espèce d'asperge, Marie si je me trompe pas, se met à côté de moi. C'est qu'elle me ferait complexer en plus ?! Non, je ne suis pas petit, je suis de taille _**normale**_. Harry est un nain à côté de moi ! Bon Dieu, la blonde en fait la remarque…

« Didi, tais-toi et souris ! »

M'en fous, je tire la tronche. Oui, ça fera plus authentique, mais j'ai pas _**du tout**_ envie de sourire. J'ai envie de m'en aller, avec ce nain de jardin qui me sert de petit ami et qui me défonce le bras avec tous les bouquins qu'il a achetés. Je maudis ces trois nénettes, surtout la grande asperge qui ose me tenir le bras, et la brune qui tient le bras de mon Harry. Enfin, c'est pas pire que la blonde qui s'est mise derrière nous et qui nous a un peu écartés pour qu'on la voie…

Ayé, la photo est faite. On peut partir ?

Nan, parce que Harry est pété de thunes, parce que c'était son anniversaire en juillet, donc il a tout économisé pour cette convention, DONC il doit faire ses courses avant de partir, et autant dire que les filles du stand sont fournies, entre leur fanzine, les badges, cartes et autres bêtises… Et Harry qui achète quasiment tout, sauf les affiches, parce qu'il a plus de place dans sa chambre… Et NON pas la peine de me faire ce regard-là, il est hors de question de mettre le moindre bout de papier yaoiste sur les murs chastes de ma chambre à moi ! Même pas en rêve, mon chéri…

Et que je papote, et que je papote… et que les nanas me matent, encore et encore… et que j'en ai marre, et que je veux rentrer à ma maison…

Je parviens finalement à décrocher Harry du stand, avec ses petites emplettes, mais il est loin d'avoir fini, car il regarde chaque stand de fanzine, et revient sur celui des trois cinglées, qui reprennent une photo, et qui papotent, encore et encore… J'ai mal aux pieds, il est presque cinq heures, je veux m'allonger, prendre un bain, retirer cette écharpe qui pend sur mes épaules et ce pantalon trop moulant. Je veux lui faire un câlin sans avoir le regard des gens braqués sur nous, non pas parce que nous sommes des êtres contre-nature mais parce que nous sommes leur fantasme sur papattes.

Une demi-heure plus tard, nous sommes dehors, après avoir fait la queue à un stand parce que Harry voulait un chocolat chaud. Il fait froid, j'ai mal aux pieds, je suis fatigué. Et je le lui dis. Alors Harry se tourne vers moi, me sourit, et me remercie pour cette journée.

« J'ai fait la gueule toute la journée, tu parles d'une bonne journée…

- Je te connais assez pour savoir quand tu fais la gueule, Drake. Et tu as très bien su te tenir. Désolé de t'avoir imposé tout ça…

- C'avait l'air de t'amuser… »

Non, je ne fonds pas quand il m'embrasse. Je ne fonds pas non plus quand il me prend la main en plein milieu de la foule. Mais quand il me regarde avec ses grands yeux verts et qu'il me sourit comme ça, si bien dans sa peau, lui que j'ai connu si mal, je craque littéralement.

Et j'en viens à me rappeler pourquoi j'ai cédé, ce jour-là. Pas parce qu'il a des yeux magnifiques, pas parce qu'il a utilisé sa petite voix timide. Juste parce que ça avait l'air de lui tenir à cœur, parce qu'il avait envie d'y aller avec moi, parce qu'il voulait s'afficher avec son copain et se sentir bien, dans son élément.

Parce que j'avais envie qu'il passe une bonne journée sans qu'on le regarde de travers.

Et peut-être aussi parce que qu'il se contrefout que j'ai pas de voiture, de compte en banque plein à craquer et de pass VIP dans les boites de nuit cotées de la capitale. Tout ce qui compte pour lui, c'est ce que je suis.

Je m'appelle Drake Bonnefoy, j'ai dix-neuf ans, et je déteste ma vie. Enfin, maintenant que je suis sorti de cet Enfer, je l'aime un peu plus…

FIN

* * *

**Merci de m'avoir lue ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !**


End file.
